


The Perfect Christmas Gift

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Shopping, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione and Ginny do some last minute shopping in Hogsmeade.





	The Perfect Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: shopping for newyearcntdown on LJ.
> 
> Disclaimer I own nothing recognisable from the Harry Potter world and I am not profiting from this story.

Ginny took a seat in the chair, a tired sigh escaping her lips. She looked at Hermione and grinned. “Butterbeers sound amazing right about now, don’t they?” She held two fingers up towards Madam Rosmerta, who nodded.

“They definitely do,” Hermione said, grinning. “My feet are aching terribly,” she admitted. “I’m exhausted.”

“Well, we’ve been in Hogsmeade nearly all done,” Ginny pointed out. “I didn’t think shopping for Harry would be so difficult this year, but it has been.”

“You know Harry will love anything you buy him, right?” Hermione pointed out. “He’s obviously smitten with you.”

Ginny blushed. “Yes, well, I love him too, which is why I want to get him the perfect gift.”

Hermione smiled. “It’ll be fine. Besides, it’s the thought that counts, you know that.”

“So, what did you get Ron?” Ginny asked, grinning excitedly.

Hermione blushed. “Nothing yet.” She and Ron had just started dating, so they were in the beginning stages of their relationship. While Hermione knew she had strong feelings for Ron, she wasn’t sure what to get him for Christmas. “Thank you,” she said to Madam Rosmerta, who had brought over their Butterbeers.

“You know he’ll like anything,” Ginny said. “Get him some chocolates. I need to stop at Honeydukes anyways, so that works out.”

Hermione nodded. “That’s a good idea.” She paused, sipping at her Butterbeer. “I think I’ll get him something from Dervish and Banges, too.”

“Good idea, do you want to go there and grab something while I run to the post office? Then we can meet up at Honeydukes?” Ginny suggested.

“Sounds like a good idea, and then we can head back to the castle. I have a Herbology essay that needs some tweaking to it.”

Ginny laughed but nodded. “Okay, shall we do it then?” She quickly sipped down the rest of her Butterbeer, Hermione doing the same.

Leaving money on the table, Hermione and Ginny exited the shoppe and went separate ways.

The rest of Hermione’s shopping day went swimmingly. She picked up Ron a pair of Spectrespecs and Cauldron Cakes, which Ron loved opening on Christmas morning. The passionate kiss and declaration of love that she received in return was everything she had wanted for Christmas that year.


End file.
